


Break you

by Feelingsterrorist



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A lot of pinning down, Angst, Begging, Crying, Domination, M/M, Negan has a heart kinda, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Merciful Negan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsterrorist/pseuds/Feelingsterrorist
Summary: After Carl guns down two of Negan's men, he is stopped and brought to Negan who - after showing him around campus - takes Carl up to his room to decide what kind of punishment is the most fitting. But instead of making Carl sing him a song, Negan has something different in mind to break Rick's kid.Read with caution.





	1. Chapter 1

As I entered the room, the thin body of Carl began visibly shivering. His blue eye darted through the room and back at me, obviously trying to find something to use to his advantage. I approached him quickly and had to surpress a chuckle as he grew more and more nervous, staring at me. His body was pressed into the cushion of the couch he was sitting on, while still everything about his body language was stiff and uncomfortable. The rebellious and self confident look he had had on his face when stepping out of the truck was vanished and in its place was a way more cautious and scared one, like a child awaiting his punishment after he had broken a window. My lips widened to a small grin as I sat down infront of him, only a small table between us. His eye stopped searching the room and fixated mine, though every now and then it nervously flinched away to look down at the table. His hands were laying on his lap and a hint of a pained expression slowly crept over his face as he scratched away at the skin of his own fingers.  
I cocked my head to the side a little, just grinning at the boy. His body shivered before his eye suddenly hardened and he spat:  
"What are you going to do to me?"  
Even with this bold question, there was no way to overplay the fear in his body language and face.  
I nodded softly and closed my eyes for a moment before an idea came over me at which my grin grew stronger. "Whats your name again, boy?"  
He hesitated for a moment, his eyebrow lowering while his dark blue eye tried to read my face as best as he possibly could. "Carl", he answered softly.  
I leaned forward a little. "Carl", I began with a deep voice and I could seethe boy flinching away ever so slightly. "What do you think I should do?"  
He seemed hesitant to answer and maybe even unsure if he was even supposed to. "Why haven't you just killed me?", he asked quietly, his eye narrowed but his body bent over in defense.  
I chuckled a little, not taking my eyes off him. "Well, we shall see", I answered with a raspy low voice, "It's more productive to break you."  
I felt satisfied when I saw Carl nervously shifting on the seat and his knuckles whitening from a sudden tighter grip.  
I paused for a moment, then added while moving closer to him. "It's more fun, too."  
That line broke the rest of the kid's composure and his eyes flickered up with fear, twitching over my face, as if searching for something. Completly satisfied with this look on his face, I grinned again and narrowed my eyes once more.  
"Carl", I rolled the word in my mouth while speaking, almost softly but the young boy still struggled not to flinch at the sound of it.  
"Take off your eyepatch", I ordered.  
"No."  
I raised my eyebrows at the rather strong tone accompaining the quick, almost immediate answer. In contrast to the strong exclaim, almost shout, Carl now seemed to drop back down, regretting his action. It looked like he wanted to say something but he didn't.  
"No?", I asked slowly, watching his every move. I made my voice sound threatingly and succeeded in making the boy higher his shoulders.  
He looked up at my face again with the most pathetic look I had seen in a long time. He looked like a dog that had been screamed at. "Please", he added in almost a whisper, while looking me in the eyes, obviously it took him a lot of composure not to back down.  
"Take off that bandage", I repeated slowly, my voice dripping with authority and growling deep in my throat. Carl didn't move, but he did look down at his hands.  
After a few seconds I repositioned my leg to stand up, on the verge of walking over to him. As if the slight rustling of my clothes had been his signal, the boy's hands suddenly rised, shivering badly. They disappeared behind his head to open up the knot of the white bandage. The look on his face while his shivering fingers fondled on the back of his head was full of humiliation and pain and I felt myself almost feel bad for him. He looked just like a child that had just failed to jump over a vaulting horse infront of his whole class.  
"Almost there", I said teasingly as Carl managed to get off the outer layer of his patch.  
With his face towards the ground and his long hair falling infront of the wound, he clumsily laid down the bandage onto the table infront of him.  
When he didn't make any effort to move, I rolled my eyes a little and leaned forward even more. "Get that hair out of your face", I ordered, my eyes fixated on him as he reached towards his eye and pushed his strains behind his ear.  
"Christ", I loudly exclaimed with a grin on my face, studying the hole on the kid's face closely. "No wonder you cover that shit up", I continued, cocking my head to the side and chuckling to myself. "Hell, that is gross as shit."  
When I leaned back a little and looked at the rest of Carl's face, my grin hardened and slowly grew smaller. The boy was quivering with terror and fear while he lowered his gaze to the ground in humiliation. Even I realized I might have went too far. Looking at him like that, he was just a kid after all. A kid that managed to kill two of my men, but a kid nontheless. I looked away from him and then back. He looked years younger, rolled up into a small ball like that.  
"Holy hell kid", I murmured and watched him closely. "I'm sorry, I am, okay? It's just... It's easy to forget you're still a kid."  
Carl didn't reply, he was still stiffly looking at the table infront of him and I noticed his fingernails digging deep enough into the flesh of his other hand to almost draw blood.  
His brown hair fell back into his face, but I didn't mention it. Instead I watched Carl's small chest quickly rise and fall and could only imagine the small heart's intense beating inside of it.  
I waited for a few moments, Carl's breathing slowly calmed down and got more regulated, as he testingly threw up a small look at me with a scared tone on his face.  
"Come here", I said and gestured him to sit next to me. To my honest surprise, he didn't even hesitate before getting up and sitting his slender body next to me. He put his legs close together and his hands clenched to fists onto his lap. I bit my lip lightly, pondering a little before putting my hand onto his back. Carl instantly jerked up and I could feel every muscle of his body tighten under my touch. His missing eye was facing me, but even if I couldn't see where he was looking at, I knew how scared and confused and helpless he must've been. My fingers inside of my black glove drew small streaks onto his back and I had to surpress a chuckle when Carl jerked away from my every touch.  
I leaned towards him, grinning and softly grabbed his head with my left hand, intertwining my fingers in his long hair. I could hear him audibly gasp as I pulled him closer and against my chest. I closely watched his pale fingers first tense up and then, quicker than I had anticipated they relaxed and spread out on the cushion, so did the rest of his body. I could feel his heart quickly beating against me and smiled when the boy gave in completly into my grip against his skull. I didn't know if it was because he thought it would please me or if he truly didn't have any will to fight back anymore. Thinking of him hiding in the back of the truck made me think of the last choice as highly unlikely.  
I leaned down and rested my face onto his head. Since he was quite small and slender, pulling him closer wasn't any challenge. Even if he had fought back, which he did not.  
My gloved hand let go of his hair and slid to his side at which he didn't make a sound but instead sharply took in air. My fingers crept down his sides and rested around his waist. Probably because he was so skinny, his torso was almost formed like a girl's, with a slightly visible waist and ribs you could feel through the thin fabric of his shirt.  
My beard scratched along his head when I placed a kiss on the top of it. The flinching that caused made me grin and with a strong grip around his waist, I pulled the boy closer towards me while I placed my other hand onto his knee.  
Uncomfortable didn't even begin to describe the state Carl was in when he turned his head to look up at me. His cheeks were flushed with a nervous, patchy red while at the same time looking as pale as if he was close to passing out.  
Interpreting his widened eye he very well might be.  
I pulled back my head to look at him with my dark eyes. Meanwhile my hand slipped under his shirt from the side and his eye twitched around with panic in it, staring at me. His mouth opened as if to say something but the only sound exiting it was a sharp inhale before the boy bit down on his own lip, his eyes widening with fear.  
I could feel him trying to shift away and my hand on his knee tightened its grip until Carl's eye was watering and a quiet whimper escaped his throat.  
My cool fingers traced down Carl's ribs and spine, making him shiver and pull away every few seconds. His blue eye looked up with me, pleading me to stop. When I didn't react, he opened his mouth ever so slightly.  
"Please don't", he whimpered and pleadingly looked up at me, his blue eye watering and quivering under my touch. In reply, I only grabbed his chin with my right hand and lifted it up to face me.  
His eye was filled with terror as I leaned down and kissed him without closing my eyes, watching him try to flinch but failing miserably when I tightened my grip.  
Carls lips unresponsively submitted to mine, but I could feel him parting them to whimper silently.  
I pulled back away from him, his eye followed mine as he raised his shoulders even higher. His eye looked like a broken mirror and yet again his whole body tightened up when my left hand slid up his back to his shoulder blades.  
Instinctively, he threw his head back, trying to shield his neck and his arms with his tense fingers raised up to the height of his chest before stopping and hovering in the air. He probably remembered the situation he was in and trembling, he lowered them back onto his lap. My left hand slowly made its way back down Carl's spine while my right hand went up Carl's leg and then slipped under his T-Shirt, laying flat on his trembling and pulsating stomach.  
When I repositioned and placed my left gloved hand onto the boy's shoulder, pushing him onto the couch on his back softly, his lips parted again and his eye narrowed, leaving a thin trail of a tear trailing down his cheek.  
"Please, Sir", he pleaded, every sharp or rebellious undertone was gone and replaced by fear and despair. "Please"  
When he laid down on the couch on his back, his T-Shirt slipped up, revealing his thin stomach highering and lowering at an alarming and irregular pace.  
I didn't pin him down, I just hovered over him. Not that keeping him down would've been a problem, Carl's body was already pressed into the leather cushion beneath him as he looked up at me with a begging look.  
His brown hair softly fell down to his side, revealing his socket. That realization as my eyes brushed it made him flinch and wiggle beneath me once again, turning his head away from me and making his cheeks get the same nervous patchy pattern from before. I paused, but Carl didn't calm down in the slightest. It was obvious he wanted to push me off badly but at the same time the thought what I could do to him or to anyone back in Alexandria scared him too much to attempt it.  
I used my cold fingers to put a lone strain of his hair off his face. As I leaned forward, Carl began to beg again, louder this time, hoping desperatly to get a response. "Please", he repeated for the fourth time,"Don't do this. Please."  
I had my knees positioned at the left and on the right of Carl's slender build and as I leaned down until I was only inches away from Carl's ear, he tried desperatly to pull away from any contact between us, his widened eyes still on me as yet another tear escaped it. His bottom lip began trembling when I softly groaned my response directly next to his face. "I told you I would break you, didn't I?"  
This new fear that the words had sparked inside the young male resulted in him putting his weak hands on my chest and pushing with almost no strength at all, making me budge no more than an inch.  
Keeping my eyes on his face, watching his fear fade to desperation as he realized how much stronger I was compared to him. His breath grew faster and his push even more frantic but still I didn't have to fight against him to not give in. I hadn't moved during his desperate attempt to free himself and when his arms sank down next to him, his whole face was covered in tears from fear what would happen next. He had also closed his eyes and as I put my hand down on his chest I could clearly feel his fast beating heart.  
"Relax", I whispered, half knowing I was just mocking him. It was clear to see Carl was miles away from even feeling comfortable enough to calm his breathing. In the middle of his crying he opened his eyes and mouth to repeat the word "Please" over and over.  
I watched him with a neutral expression on my face and pressed down on his chest ever so slightly while hovering over him, bathing him in my hot breath before placing another kiss on his soft lips.  
I highered my eyebrows in surprise when Carl responded to the kiss in a way more aggressive than I had started it. His eyes were closed during the kiss and I could feel his sticky face from the tears.  
When I pulled back, both I and the boy beneath me had to gasp for air before he opened his eye again, his eyelashes sticking together because of the tears.  
"Please", he gasped and whimpered again, "Please don't do this. Don't. Please."  
I was still in slight surprise about him reciprocating the kiss and I pulled together my eyebrows, hovering above him. When he saw my change of expression, his eye widened and twitched over my face, searching for any sign. I could tell he was about to add something but stopped himself, hope flooding his eye as it stopped tearing.  
I regained my composure after the small shock and placed another kiss on his lips, as soft as a feather. Again, the kid responded with desperate attempts to please me. I couldn't believe it when his cold fingers suddenly appeared on the sides of my face, almost clawing at my skin, trying to pull me closer.  
Still I managed to pull away with ease and looking down, the boy's eye met mine with desperate hope, his eyebrow highered. His dried tears sparkled around his face, having strains of hair stuck to it.  
I pulled away from his body a little more, one hand on his stomach and the other next to his precious face. He laid still, not even thinking of using the chance to try and push me off.  
After a few seconds, I crawled off of him and ran my finger through my hair while grabbing the boy's small wrist with the other.The kid's hair was a mess and his face was dripping of both fear and distrust as I roughly pulled him up. He sprawled his legs to the side, his chest still moving quickly. It was obvious how much he wanted to flinch back when I used my fingers to push the sticky hair out of his wet face. But being the smart kid that he was, he didn't flinch. Only his fingertips started twitching a little which I only noticed at the side of my field of view which was solely focused on the boy's face. His socket was yet again covered by his brown hair and I didn't do anything to change that before pulling my hand back.  
Carl kept looking at me, seemingly trying to judge what was going to happen next but didn't dare to ask.  
I got up without another word and fixed my shirt, looking at a clock on the wall, ticking quietly.  
"You can go wash yourself over there if you want", I said with a neutral expression and gestured towards a door on the other end of my room.  
When Carl didn't react except eyeing me with a shivering torso, I stepped towards the door which I opened with a creek before turning back, giving him a smile. "I'll be back."  
I then slammed the door, the last thing I saw was Carl flinching deeply at the sound of it, still on the same spot of the couch I had left him on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After deciding against taking Carl with him to watch Mark's face being ironed, Negan makes his way back to his room to pick up Carl to drive the kid back to Alexandria.  
> Carl however has entirely different plans.
> 
>  
> 
> Even less innocent than the first one.  
> Viewer discretion is advised.

Carefully taking off my glove which was still heated up from the iron, I stepped down the hall to my room. When I had managed to take both gloves off, I opened the door with my left hand and carelessly chucked them onto the couch with my right hand. I turned around to close the door when all of the sudden I freezed, feeling something sharp against my neck.  
I drew together my eyebrows and stopped instantly in my step, my hands hovering above the handle of the closed door.  
I was taken aback but instantly recognized the frantic panting behind me. A small grin formed on my face, my eyebrows highered slightly.  
"Step away from the door", Carl ordered with a voice shaking from exhaustion and nervousness. "Step away", he repeated with a stronger voice, obviously trying hard to sound authoritan.  
I slowly highered my hands to the height of my head and took a step away from him. I turned around with the same amused look on my face as before.  
Carl had somehow managed to break off the leg of a chair and had sharpened it against something, presumably metal. He was holding it with both hands, pointing in the direction of my throat, but even his narrowed eyes couldn't distract from his obviously shivering build. He slowly stepped closer to the door handle, his eye pinned on mine. I was slightly surprised to see he had taken his time to cover his socket back up.  
One hand let go of the wooden chair leg, causing the arm carrying it to lower shakingly. Unfazed I watched his empty hand nervously grab behind him, trying to find the door handle. After the kid had missed it a few times, he made the mistake of turning his head ever so slightly to look for the handle, lowering the sharpened chair leg even further.  
With one quick movement I roughly took the weapon out of his hand and threw it behind me before grabbing Carl by the arm, turning him to face the wall. I put my right hand around his ellbow while holding his hand between his shoulderblades with the other. He struggled, hissing at me through his gritted teeth. I narrowed my eyes and pushed him closer against the wall, then roughly twisted his wrist against the direction of his ellbow, which I held securely against his back. Carl screamed loudly and his spine buckled up, pressing himself against the wall. His free arm ripped against the wall next to him and he lowered his head in agony, pressing against the wall as he cried out loudly.  
I held him for only a few seconds before losening my grip just enough so I wouldn't inflict any more pain on him, still holding him secured infront of me.  
Suddenly without any warning, Carl's head jerked back and slammed against my nose only inches away from him. Out of surprise and sudden pain, I tightened my grip around the boy's wrist and ellbow, making him wince and yell out.  
After shaking my head I felt a trickle of blood run down from my nose to my chin. Even though I could feel it wasn't broken, I was still pissed as fuck.  
"You little shit", I groaned and forced my foot into the hollow of his left knee. I pushed without consideration of his slender build and Carl screamed loud enough to nearly deafen me as he harshly dropped onto his knees against the wall. After I stopped seeing stars from the pain on my face I looked down at him, his arm still in my grip, twisted but not enough to actually break or injure it permanantly.  
Carl's head was jerked back and I could see his grimace from the pain while more and more tears rolled over his cheeks. His long hair was stuck to his wet face and during his struggle, his T-Shirt had almost completly slid off his shoulders.  
In another quick movement, I let go of his arm, which he instantly pulled away. Directly after, I put my flat hand onto the place between his shoulderblades and pushed him roughly onto the wooden floor. He didn't fight back as he made  
contact with the ground accompanied by a loud bang.  
I didn't make the mistake to loosen up my grip this time, I kept him pushed tightly to the ground with my one hand, my knee over the back of his thighs as his body shuddered with each new whimper from the pain I inflicted.  
"What the fuck were you thinking?", I growled, still upset about my nose though it amused me to see Carl completly defeated and wriggling under my touch.  
"You know", I said, keeping my eyes locked on him while shifting, still pinning him down while on my knees. "I was going to fucking bring you back to daddy, you little brat."  
As soon as I had said that, Carl's torso stopped shaking from his crying and his body freezed. I knew I had hit a nerve.  
I repositioned and put my free hand over his head, grabbing his hair harshly and pushing him further down before I continued speaking.  
"Now I don't know about you...", I said in a quieter, more threatening tone, "But attacking me with a damn chair leg is enough to make me reconsider."  
I kept my hands on his back, keeping his lower body down with my knees but the fight the kid had just minutes ago was gone without a trace. I could feel him shudder beneath me and could only guess it wasn't because of the pain anymore.  
His chest highered and lowered quickly, trying desperatly to catch his breath.  
I looked over to the sharpened wooden stick and couldn't help but grin at the thought of the kid frantically searching the room for any possible weapon. I could tell I was hurting him by pressing his skull against the hard wooden floor and figured he would be smart enough not to try something like that again, so I lifted my hand and instead put it on the other side of his back. Carl whimpered again at nothing in particular and laid his head to the side to breathe in deeply before closing his blue eye. His lips were parted but he didn't say anything.  
I leaned down until my face was an inch away from his and could feel his heartbeat speed up under my hands. I grinned and placed a kiss on the side of Carl's face at which he cringed and whimpered again, but his body stayed still.  
I left him pinned for a few more seconds, watching his composure break completly. I then suddenly stood up and yanked his shoulders up with me, making the boy yelp and stumble back on his feet.  
His face was completly terrified when he looked at me and his shoulders were highered in defense while stroking his hurt arm.  
I walked over to the couch, kicking the chair leg under my bed on my way, then turned and gestured Carl to sit.  
"Sit back down", I ordered and he shakingly started making his way towards it, holding his arm tightly. "I have to think."  
I looked at Carl, scratching my beard slowly. His gaze was lowered again and the bandage from his eye was losely hanging from his face, but he didn't seem to mind. Or he didn't dare to move enough to take it off again.  
Obviously I couldn't just take him back after he attacked me. That would not only show weakness, but also had I wanted to break him. I could've sworn he had been shivering with true fear an hour ago. Or maybe he was just that good of an actor? Could he really have played that desperation and fear in his eyes?  
When I continued watching him, I couldn't help but compare him to his father when I had ordered Rick to cut Carl's arm off. They both had the same movement and look on their faces and I knew for a fact, Rick's fear had been real.  
I shifted around my seat. I knew ironing his face wouldn't break him, nor would cutting off any other limb. If anything, it would probably just fuel his anger even more. I also didn't want to hurt him, I just wanted to see Carl Grimes, who had taken it upon himself to kill me on a suicide mission, I wanted him to completly submit to me.  
"Come over here", I broke the silence and Carl's body froze up. He started softly shivering again before standing up and, without looking at me, followed my order to sit next to me onto the couch.  
When he sat down, I peeled off his lose eyepatch and put it back on the table next to his hat. Yet again, I could see how much composure it took him not to back away.  
Without waiting for another response, I put my flat hand on his chest and pushed him onto the black leather. His eye widened with fear and started watering again, but even though his fingers twitched, he submitted.  
I leaned down and gave him a hard kiss which pushed his head further back. I could feel his fingers twitching around my arms in discomfort.  
I grinned and backed up only a few inches. "You haven't spoken since I got here", I noted with an amused look on my face.  
"Please", he only replied, but it sounded weak. He knew it was no use. His head backed down while his blue eye darted around my face.  
I wiped away the tear that exited his eye while my right hand traced down Carl's stomach, stopping at his waistband.  
He moaned in discomfort and lifted his spine up from the cushion, throwing his head to the side. His arms were still on the couch next to him, but his fingers wrapped around my arm.  
"Please don't", he begged while another whimper shuddered through his body. "I am so sorry, pl- please."  
I laid my head on my side, watching him while I gently slipped my hands down into his boxershorts.  
His mouth jerked open and he pressed his eye closed even more, almost as if he was scared of looking at me. His hot, irregular breath grazed my throat, making me grin.  
When my cold fingers wrapped around him, Carl's eye shot wide open and stared at the ceiling above him, his fingernails digging into my skin.  
He didn't struggle anymore, he just laid there, twitching away from me the best he could. The boy quietly groaned and started breathing frantically as I started massaging him.  
Another whimper escaped his throat but his tears stopped when his cheeks started flushing a bright red. Still, he refused to look at me and quickly closed his eyes when I started trailing soft kisses down his throat and onto his collarbone.  
"Don't...", he repeated with a trembling voice but at the same time his hips buckled up against the skin of my hand. I drew small circles around the tip and gently kissed his throat. He threw his head away and flinched, but his quiet moans grew more frequently as he kept begging for me to stop.  
I gave him another soft kiss onto his lips which he didn't react to, before stopping my hand movements and retrieving them from his crotch.  
Carl exhaled sharply and for the first time lowered his eye, directly looking at me. He audibly panted and looked at me with a pained expression.  
I paused above him, watching the boy's chest higher and lower at a quick pace.  
"I'm sorry", he suddenly whined out, narrowing his eye without breaking eye contact. "I'm sorry."  
Looking down at him, I narrowed my eyebrows and curled up my lip to a grin. "What are you sorry for?"  
Closing his eye he grabbed my arms even tighter with his fingers.  
"I'm sorry for attacking you", he whimpered and his entire body shook trembling.  
I hadn't expected him to say that and with an amused spark in my eyes I leaned back down over his face, breathing against his rosy cheeks.  
Carl highered his head to kiss me and parted my lips, sucking at my tounge. I couldn't hide my surprise but slipped my hands back into his pants. He immeadietly highered his hips to greet my hand, moaning with a pained expression as I brought him over the top.  
When he came, his entire body shivered and trembled under mine, every muscle tensed up and he pulled away from the kiss to take a deep breath.  
After he had calmed back down, he let go of my arms, leaving a few scratches on my skin.  
I stayed above him for a minute, brushing some strains of hair out of his face before getting back up and sitting down on the couch, my eyes still on him as he laid there, panting, sweaty, exhausted and shaking.


End file.
